A time zone is a region of the Earth that has uniform standard time, usually referred to as the local time. There are approximately twenty-five time zones in the world. Coordinated Universal Time (“UTC”) or Greenwich Mean Time (“GMT”) is a time standard based on International Atomic Time (“TAI”).
Many electronic devices include a time component. When a person travels with an electronic device from one time zone to another, time data in the electronic device may remain unchanged. A person in this scenario could manually adjust the time data in the electronic device to reflect the current time zone or simply leave the time data unchanged. Not only is it burdensome to manually change the time data, but current electronic devices typically have a multiplicity of time-sensitive applications that may require an accurate reflection of the time zone in order to function properly.